144670-amp-and-ability-points-unlock-change
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah, this is one of those things quite a few people disagree with imo. I don't mind it, but it's not something I feel is handled well and in a non-cumbersome way especially for those who make multiple characters. | |} ---- I totally agree, just don't think they would do it, so I proposed something that maybe they could. | |} ---- ---- They lowered the drop rate this patch, that's why I created the post. PVP is the best option, I just think they should be available for glory as they are for prestige. | |} ---- But are they unlimited use or just 1 time use(unique) like before? Edited October 21, 2015 by negoleg | |} ---- ---- The patch today nerfed the drop rates. | |} ---- ---- At max level there are still several empty spots you can fill, both for ability and amp points. It's meant to further your character progression even after you hit max. But it doesn't really feel that way. Perhaps it's because most of the vet players have them, so all of the guids assume them, but either way, most people feel like they are pre-requisites to doing the hardest content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That sounds like a terrible game design choice... specially when all this elitist assholes are around... How annoying is this?, i mean if i reach level 50 would i be able to make a build or im gonna need to farm like an idiot for hours just to get my build complete? | |} ---- ---- ---- The only change to the binding of the amp/ability points was those you can get from a Gold ranking veteran dungeon run (but just one point that all 5 players have to roll for). Iirc, the world drop points (which are available to players still leveling) already could be sold/traded. Overall this will eventually cause the trading price of points to drop, but in the short term it hurts all of those who don't have max amps/abilities since on average they will have to buy more off the market instead of finding them naturally. Quite a while ago CRB allowed everyone to buy (soulbound) points with the PvP currency, at a price that is stupid cheap compared to plat. Even if you have no idea what you are doing and loose all your matches, PvP battlegrounds are the fastest way to earn amp/ability points. | |} ---- Can someone answer this?, i really dont want to grind like an idiot when i get to level 50, i mean thats why we level in the first place, this takes away all the effort and gratification of becoming 50 if you still need to grind your ass to even being able to function, seriously i need an honest answer because if i do indeed need to grind like an idiot then thats it, im done with WS. Edited October 22, 2015 by Gogotaro | |} ---- Yes you have to grind for them. PvP is probably the fastest way to do it, but it's still grinding no matter how you look at it. | |} ---- Again, don't worry too much about getting max points when you hit 50. I've killed the Earth Logic pair in Datascape, been playing on and off since launch, and am not ashamed to say I still do not have full amp points. I just have never forced myself to grind like that, not once. Getting that last T8 ability from points is pretty big, but it' still not needed for even vet dungeons. If you don't think you need a 3rd or 4th LAS bar, spend the Elder Gems on Ability Points first. I don't think it's a good design choice, precisely because of how horrible it feels as a player, but I can assure you that the actual effect of not having max points is much smaller than it seems. | |} ---- ---- Whaaaaaaaaat??????????? So you cant even get the last tier of your skills without grinding? WHAT THE *cupcake*???????? where is that info?, i feel SCAMMED, why the hell they thought this was a good *cupcake*ing idea!!!?????? Seriously why the hell they dont explain this to new players, MANY would leave if they knew this, this is BS at its finest. No wonder NO ONE is *cupcake*ing talking about this... yeah because people will get pissed and leave, this is stupid as *cupcake*, im done with this game seriously *cupcake*ing done, im not playing a game that forces me to grind AFTER i already grinded my ass off to get to max level, nope, that is just a TERRIBLE design, it is a *cupcake*ing real shame because i was really enjoying everything else in the game but the fact that you cant even get your tier 8 skills without grinding just destroys the entire game for me and makes it a big *cupcake*ing joke. If they ever change it i may start playing again but im not up for this stupid grinding BS. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't cry if it went away. I don't think the drop rate was ludicrous because I've only gotten two (One of each). If anything they should drop more. | |} ---- ---- ---- I remember the days when amps/ab's were 30+ plat. You whippersnappers have it cheap enough :P. Seriously though, plenty of other ways besides gold to get them (heck once they became available via pvp, that mentality really just disappeared). Nowadays people usually form premades for Gold. God forbid the game actually tries to get you to try all aspects of it :). Edited October 22, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- You do. The Bonus amps and ability tiers aren't Needed. They can make builds a bit better, and min maxers may demand them, but there is no content you can't clear with out them. It's not. In the time it takes to get them from PvP you could easily have farmed enough plat to buy them on the market from PvE. Or, you could also just do the PvE content and earn them though completion.... also they are wholly unnecessary for all content. You don't even need them for raiding (though I hear some guilds now strongly encourage having them capped / will require it). Just get them as you play, or if it's such a huge deal they cost what, 3 plat now? Edited October 22, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Telling me that the fastest rate towards filling out my PVE stuff is to do PVP is obnoxious. And PVP is by far the fastest way to get them. Also money. | |} ---- Telling me to do pve to get my points was obnoxious too :p I hate dailies, I don't go for golds in dungeons just for fun and I spend most of my time beating up people in bgs I think there is a good balance to be quite honest, im not sure if the renown points can be bought multple times, but if they can't they should implement that maybe to make it a little fairer? | |} ---- They can, but it takes an obnoxious amount of 200k renown to even get 1. | |} ---- Don't feel bad, PvE gets them for completing pretty much everything plus drop chances off of most PvE mobs... I was extremely vocal when the decisions was made to make them incredibly easy to obtain (against it, I preferred the old system personally). They are literally everywhere now, incredibly cheap, and simple to get for any play style. To Gogo, I think you misunderstand. You don't need the EXTRA amps / ability tiers to get the max tiers of your class, it only gives you more points to reach higher or max tier in MORE of your skills at any one time (you should already have enough with out ANY extras to max or get sufficiently high in your abilities). Edited October 22, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Most people that raid don't have full LAS/AMP's so you'll be fine. For totally super optimized builds that trickle every last ounce of possible dps out of your frame: Yeah having them is good. But to do "Good" dps/healing/tanking it's not necessary to grind the hell out of them. | |} ---- Ouch, really? That seems a bit extortionate! :( I feel kinda bad for the pure pve'ers now. Come on crabene, be fair! | |} ---- It was more to get rid of the excess renown got from "The Rock" and the NW "Grind Room" before either was patched (or that's my tin foil hat idea). And yeah I gave them names, sue me. Edited October 22, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Those are one time use only so why bother? I mean by the time you could grind the renown for one AMP you'd be able to play enough PvP matches to get most if not the whole set. Edited October 22, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- Hey I'm not complaining, love me some low level pvp :) | |} ---- No- this is not right. you cannot get THREE T8 skills without grinding. You can get 2 when you hit 50 along with another T4. Just to clarify. | |} ---- I don't like to repeat myself Gog, but as a serious raider I didn't need full points. You are really blowing this out of proportion. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just doing dailies at 50 and selling drops from content you can easily make 40-60 plat a week with just a few hours play time each day..... Playing the market with the same playtime can net you much more too with not much more effort and very little more time invested. | |} ---- ---- It didn't used to be this way. It used to be that the content was balanced around not having them, but it doesn't feel that way any more. As in, try doing any kind of DPS at all with a buffbot build (at least for slingers or warriors) when you need a T8 for your buff and T8 for your spam ability. You can't even teir up ONE interesting ability. | |} ----